casscainfandomcom-20200215-history
Warriors
Warriors Owner: Guy Gardner Designation: Theme Restaurant/Bar Affiliation: Public First Appearance: ~ Guy Gardner: Warrior #25 (November, 1994)(Manhattan Bar) ~ Green Lantern Corps #27 (October, 2008)(Oan Bar) Brief: Warriors is a themed bar and eatery owned by Green Lantern (Guy Gardner). Originally located in midtown Manhattan, the bar functioned similarly to that of other trendy restaurants such as Planet Hollywood or Hard Rock Café, with themed eating areas and a bar that all showcased various themed-memorabilia. The bar also functioned as a residence for Guy Gardner and a base of operations for Buck Wargo and his Monster Hunters adventuring team. Following the bar's destruction, Gardner built a new bar on the Green Lantern Corps' planet of Oa to serve as a residence and recreation area from the Green Lanterns of Earth and to showcase Earth-based food. The Manhattan bar complex had a bar/restaurant, two gyms, living quarters, guest facilities, state of the art computer setup, vehicle storage, labs, and a bowling alley: *'The Lantern Lounge:' Green Lantern-themed restaurant (like those restaurants up and down 57th Avenue) that possesses Green Lantern artefacts. Most nights, people don't get here without a reservation. *'The Glory Days Lounge:' themed restaurant themed after General Glory (Joe Jones). *'The Stone Temple Dining Hall:' every dish comes with Guy's Fries and a Gardner Salad. The hall's appearance is based on Guy's adventures in the Nabba Jungle, Africa, while searching for the Waters of the Warriors. *'The Main Bar:' A large bar area featuring Guy's old exo-suit and a stuffed yeti. History: After Guy Gardner allied with Buck Wargo; a rich American adventurer, and his "Monster Hunters" during a journey deep in the Nabba Jungle in the heart of Africa in search of the fabled "Waters of the Warriors", Buck and his team followed Gardner back to New York where he bought a building for Guy and himself to use as a headquarters; converting it into a bar for recreational and financial purposes. The bar's opening night was held shortly after the Zero Hour incident. While numerous members of the hero community were invited, tensions within the community between a vast number of its members resulted in a bar fight breaking out shortly after Lobo's arrival. Arriving at the bar on the eave of the opening, having been shunted to present time due to the Zero Hour incident, Guy Gardner offered room and board to Zinda Blake (aka Lady Blackhawk). Following the brawl, Copper (from the Metal Men team) and Wildcat (Ted Grant) were also offered jobs as additional bouncers for the bar. While the bar was repaired after the brawl, the building was damaged once again when two large aliens known as the "Kraggz" attempted to conquer New York. While Arisia Rrab broke her spine during the incident, her alien biology led to her full recovery and she was available to defend the bar when it came under attack by Joseph Gardner, Blackguard (Richard Hertz), Cheetah (Barbara Minerva) and Earthworm (Herbert Hynde). Following a mass Christmas party, Grodd broke into the bar's shipment area and stole an unknown artefact that Wargo was storing there. Some time later, while Guy was away fighting villains and the bar was once again closed for repairs, Major Force entered the bar to fight Guy but only encounter Arisia, whom he fought and suffocated; presumably killing her, to get at Guy. During the Final Night incident, Warriors was turned into a makeshift infirmary for the heroes injured in the fight to prevent panic on Earth in the wake of the Earth's sun being eaten by a Sun Eater. When Parallax's influence over Hal Jordan's soul manifested itself again, the Spectre subconsciously called for aid amongst Hal's friends. As a result, this "call" caused Guy's Vuldarian powers to malfunction and destroy the Warriors bar; leaving only a statue of Hal Jordan standing. By the time of the re-establishment of the Green Lantern Corps, the bar had been rebuilt; albeit at a smaller scale, in a different location. However, this bar was presumably shut down after Guy decided to move to Oa where he and Kyle Rayner established a new Warriors bar; showcasing Earth food and hospitality. While the bar was destroyed during the Black Lantern Corps' attack on Oa, it was presumably rebuilt and continued to function up until the Flashpoint incident, thereafter its existence is unclear. File:Warriors1.png File:Warriors2.png File:Warriors3.png File:Warriors5.png File:Warriors6.png File:Warriors7.png File:Warriors9.png File:Warriors10.png File:Warriors11.png File:Warriors12.png File:Warriors13.png File:Warriors14.png File:Warriors15.png File:Warriors16.png File:Warriors17.png File:Warriors18.png File:Warriors19.png File:Warriors20.png File:Warriors21.png File:Warriors22.png File:Warriors23.png File:Warriors24.png File:Warriors26.png File:Warriors28.png File:Warriors29.png File:Warriors30.png File:Warriors31.png File:Warriors32.png File:Warriors34.png File:Warriors35.png File:Warriors36.png File:Warriors47.png File:Warriors48.png File:Warriors49.png File:Warriors38.png File:Warriors39.png File:Warriors40.png File:Warriors41.png File:Warriors42.png File:Warriors43.png File:Warriors44.png File:Warriors45.png File:Warriors46.png Trivia *The address of the Manhattan bar is 2814, on the corner of 5th and 57th Street. *Cat Grant covered the bar's opening night for GBS television. *Despite their tumultuous history with one another, Guy Gardner maintained a special corner of the bar in honour of Hal Jordan. *Amongst the heroes that were invited to the bar's opening night was Bruce Willis, Sylvester Stallone and Arnold Schwarzenegger. However, they refused to join in on the bar fight that erupted upon Lobo's arrival. *The Manhattan bar's residents/employees were as follows: **Guy Gardner; former Green Lantern **Arisia Rrab; former Green Lantern **Buck Wargo; Texas oil billionaire/scientist/adventurer **Joey Hong; computer and electronic expert **Zinda Blake; expert pilot, aka. Lady Blackhawk **Rita Muldoon; PHD Zoology, small arms inventor **Desmond Farr; Tiger Man, billionaire **Veronna; Leader of the Warrior Women of Nabba, self nominated guardian of the "Great Warrior" **Copper; Metal Man android **Ted Grant; professional boxer, aka. Wildcat *Kyle Rayner and Soranik Natu shared their first kiss in the Warriors bar on Oa during a time when the Guardians had outlawed personal relationships between Green Lantern Corps members. Location Databank Category:Locations